


Christmas of Firsts

by throughthevoid



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 21:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5513531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/throughthevoid/pseuds/throughthevoid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas time, and Clara is determined to get the Doctor to partake in every Christmas tradition she can think of. (Established relationship because why the hell not we all deserve some fluff)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Snow Angels

**Author's Note:**

> Merry almost Christmas! This is just going to be a collection of one shots involving the Doctor, Clara, Christmas, and fluffy cutenes. Happy holidays!

"Clara, get off the ground, you'll freeze to death!"

Clara giggled as she collapsed in a pile of fluffy snow, arms spread as the flakes drifted down on her face. 

"Come on, Doctor, it's fun! You're telling me you've never ever made a snow angel?"

The Doctor made a face, soft wrinkles and laugh lines contorting in a way that made Clara grin.

"There is nothing remotely fun about angels! And even if there was, it most certainly would not be in the snow. No angels for me." The Doctor shuddered lightly, and it wasn't because of the cold. 

"Clearly you've never made a snow angel, Mr. Grinch." She took his hand in her mitten-clad one, a mischievous spark in her smile, and dragged him down to her level. 

Awkward, stick-like limbs flailed madly as he landed in the puffy pile of snow beneath him. "Clara!"

"Like this," she demonstrated and fell back, spread eagle and splayed out next to him. Her arms flapped up and down as her little legs mirrored them; the Doctor watched her intently as she giggled and created the outline of an angel beneath her, studying the movements as if he'd be tested on them later. 

"Come on, your turn!"

The Doctor yelped as Clara stepped out of her angle silhouette and reached over to push him all the way down. "Clara, I don't see why-"

"Please? Have a little fun!" She knelt beside him, chocolate hair dusted with snowflakes and her funny nose frozen pink. He grumbled, but his eyes sparkled in amusement and perhaps a bit of adoration.

"Fine. Just this once," he began to brush his arms against the snow and indulged in a small grin. He copied Clara's movements until a sloppy angel outline appeared beneath him. Clara scrambled to her feet, taking his hand in hers and dragging up so to see their side-by-side snow angels. 

"See? They're lovely. No danger here!" They stood hand in hand as the snow fell around them, Clara watching him expectantly.

"No danger, you say?" He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, smirking. She tilted her head curiously and opened her mouth to speak, but before she could do anything his arms were around her waist and they fell into a fresh bed of snow. 

"Doctor!" Clara laughed as they rolled over and he pinned her to the ground, pillows of white powder enveloping them and easing the landing.

His eyes flickered between hers as he watched her. Clara, always the boss, always the control freak, trapped beneath him.

But as he lost himself in his thoughts, she took the opportunity to fling a handful of snow in his face. He recoiled instantly and faced the onslaught of Clara Oswald as she'd pinned him with a triumphant "Ha!"

But no, the Doctor wouldn't stop. His arms managed to wrap themselves around her fluffy purple coat, the one that always looked liked it was swallowing her, and they rolled in the snow until they were face to face with matching grins. 

Powdery flakes stuck to Clara'a dark lashes and by now her cheeks were rosy, like berries and cream. He kissed her funny nose, her skin cold beneath his lips and her smile only grew. 

"See, I told you you'd love it. Didn't I? I was right, admit it."

The Doctor rolled his eyes; he'd never admit she was right, of course. But he supposed he could love anything as long as it made Clara happy. "Nonsense, I'm simply amusing you. Really, Clara, it's only a little snow."

She chucked and shivered as a bit of snow made its way down the back of her coat. "Fight all you want, Doctor. I know you love it."

"I do not," he denied and drew her closer to preserve the heat between them. "I do, however, love you. That, I'm willing to admit."


	2. Hot Cocoa

"You mean to tell me you've never ever once, in your two thousand years of life, made hot cocoa?"

Clara stared at the Doctor incredulously at the entryway to her flat, both covered in snow from head to toe. 

"Well, I took part in a cocoa ritual on Cohoca once. They practically worship the stuff, they even named their planet after it. They made us drink a gallon of hot chocolate every hour-"

"But you've never actually properly made a cup of it?"

"Well...no," he admitted with a bashful shrug. "I've had it a few times in other bodies, but I wouldn't know how to make it myself if I tried."

Clara slid her mittens off and wiggled her way out of the puffy jacket, closing the door behind them. "Well, that's about to change. We're making hot cocoa together and I'm gonna teach you how to make it the right way."

He grinned and followed suit, removing the thick jacket he'd been forced to wear (he didn't need it, he'd insisted, but Clara was very convincing). Boots came off and Clara slipped and slid all over her flat in those adorable fuzzy socks he always teased her about, and finally they made their way to the kitchen.

"I hope we're more successful at making hot chocolate than we are soufflés, because last time you tried to bake one for me-"

Clara glared at him. 

"...it was delicious, even though it was a little...special."

"That's what I thought."

He watched as Clara took out a pot and set it the stove, and he unsuccessfully suppressed a chuckle when she had to stretch up on her toes to grab two mugs off the top shelf.

"Grab the milk from the fridge and I've got the chocolate," she told him, and they dumped the rest of their supplies on the little counter. 

"What first, Boss?" The Doctor asked, earning a smug smile from Clara.

"First, we chop up the chocolate into little shavings. I hope you like it sweet because I've only got sweetened cocoa bars," she explained and set bar of fancy chocolate on a cutting board. 

"Clara, I take my tea with six sugars. I think I can handle it." He stood beside her and watched her clever fingers unwrap the packaging, setting it to the side.

"Point taken," she admitted and picked up the knife. "I'll do half and then you can do the other, is that alright?"

"I don't think it would be safe to argue while a knife is involved so I'm going to go with yes?"

Clara chuckled and eagerly began to cut little pieces and shavings off the bar just like her mother had shown her all those years ago. "Good answer. So you don't want to chop it all off, you wanna act like you're shaving the bar. It feels silly at first but that's the best way to do it. Your turn!" 

They traded places and the Doctor fumbled with the chocolate in his hands for a moment before awkwardly hacking at it with the knife. 

"No, no, no, like this. Watch," Clara covered his hand holding the knife with hers and demonstrated the technique, her short arm wrapped easily around his thin frame. After a while he'd gotten the hang of it and Clara watched him prepare the chocolate until they had the right amount.

"Now! Now, we add the milk. Put it all in a big pot, heat it up. Make sure it doesn't burn, though. Doesn't taste very good that way," Clara explained as she bounced around the kitchen, measuring out the milk and combining them in the pot on the stove with a swat to the Doctor's arm as he swiped a chunk of chocolate.

As the Doctor nibbled on his prize, Clara turned on the heat and they watched it cook, stirring as needed. Which, to the Doctor's annoyance, took forever.

"Clara," he whined, abandoning the whisk in the pot. "I've been stirring forever and it's not hot enough yet. There's a much faster way to do this, you know," he pointed out as he fished for the sonic screwdriver in his pocket. 

"No!" Clara gasped as if he'd committed some capital offense. "Hot cocoa takes time and love and that's what we're gonna give it." 

He sighed and removed the hand from his pocket, rubbing his eyes in exhaustion or boredom, the big drama queen.  
She noticed he'd somehow smeared chocolate all over his face in the process and kissed the spot on his cheek, tasting the sweetness on her tongue and ruffling his silver curls for good measure.

A blush rose to his cheeks and he admired her for a moment before they started to hear a faint bubbling in the background. 

"Doctor! The chocolate, I told you to keep stirring it!"

His eyes widened and they stumbled over each other, the Doctor stirring clumsily while Clara switched off the stove. 

"That was a little too stressful for hot cocoa. Grab the mugs and we'll see how it turned out!" Clara told him and found a spoon to help guide the drink, dividing it equally between the two mugs. 

The Doctor eagerly brought his to his lips, but was stopped and even scolded a bit. Had he broken another earthly Hot Chocolate custom?

"Doctor, you're forgetting the most important part!" Clara reminded him, grabbing a metallic cylinder from the fridge and a bag of fluffy marshmallows from a drawer. She sprayed a substance the Doctor recognised as whipped cream in generous helpings over their drink, then topped them with six marshmallows each. 

"There, now it's ready. It might be a bit hot but..." She trailed off, as the Doctor had already helped himself to the warm, sugary concoction.

"Clara Oswald, I do believe this is delicious." He drew the mug from his lips to reveal a chocolate moustache, and Clara giggled in amusement.

"Right again, wasn't I? Seems to be a common theme. You should take notes," she teased him playfully and took a sip of her own drink. She had to admit, it was the best she'd had in a while. 

"I won't ever doubt you again," he promised very seriously as he brought the mug back to his lips and downed about half of it.

"I'll hold you to that," Clara warned him, and soon they were relaxed on her sofa in front of a crackling fire, one that had taken just a little too much effort to start. They chatted and drank their hot cocoa, grinning like idiots and occasionally exchanging chocolate flavoured kisses. 

After they'd both finished, Clara was perfectly content; her head was clouded with sugar and the fire had warmed her just enough so that she never wanted to get up again. The Doctor had draped a blanket over them and played with the ends of Clara's hair, admiring how the chocolate matched the locks he was running through his fingers. 

"Clara?" He asked after a while, and was answered with a soft hum against his chest.

"I quite like spending Christmas with you. Is it okay if we do this every year?" 

Clara smiled and nuzzled into his chest. "Of course, Doctor. I'd love that." She yawned and blinked her eyes slowly. 

He smiled in return, hugging her close to him. They were silent for a while and the Doctor thought that maybe Clara had gone to sleep, but to his relief he noticed her breathing hadn't yet slowed enough. 

"Clara?"

She groaned, protesting, though opened her eyes to consider whatever he had to say. 

"Maybe tomorrow can I have more of that whipped cream?" 

She giggled sleepily and laid her head back on his chest. Of course, Doctor. Consider it my Christmas present to you." 

The Doctor grinned and kissed her head affectionately, holding her until he fell sleep with Clara in his arms.


	3. Mistletoe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas and happy holidays, everyone!!! Here's some holiday fluff to celebrate. I love you all!  
> xoxo

It was Christmas Eve, and Clara Oswald wanted everything to be perfect.

The turkey had to be timed precisely, the table set and her flat cleaned. He'd offered to help, but when he'd knocked a candle off the counter and it shattered, she insisted he take it easy for the day. The Doctor assumed what she meant was more along the lines of "don't touch anything or else face my wrath."

With minimal accidents she managed to time everything perfectly; no using a time machine to cook the turkey this year. It was just the two of them tonight, but the turkey was small and there was no force on earth (or any other planet) that could have stopped Clara from preparing an entire Christmas meal. 

It was delicious, the Doctor had to admit. Her cooking, though a little unsuccessful at times, was delicious when it all came together.

"This is amazing, Clara. A much better Christmas than last year. And the one before that..." He admitted and winced the moment the words left his lips. Bad topic to bring up on a happy holiday. He didn't even need a notecard to remember that one anymore. 

But Clara simply smiled, poking at her food with a fork. "I suppose so, yeah. Maybe it's a good sign, and this is going to be the best Christmas ever."

"Every Christmas is the best Christmas if I'm spending it with you." The Doctor looked up at her and their eyes met, Clara blushing before returning her gaze to her food. 

They ate in amiable conversation, and soon it was time for dessert; shortbread cookies and apple pie, with extra whipped cream for the Doctor as promised.

After the meal had finished and the dishes hastily washed, they returned to her living room and sat on the couch with the perfect-sized Christmas tree shimmering off to the side. Clara sipped at her wine and she'd even convinced the Doctor to indulge in a little glass, though he'd seemed doubtful at first.

"So, Doctor," she asked him after a while. "Out of all our silly Christmas traditions, are there any more you know you've never taken part in?"

The Doctor pondered for a second, then shook his head. "I suppose that covers it. I think," he took another sip of wine, turned to face her. "But what about you, Clara Oswald? any special holiday traditions you've never done before?"

"Oh, I'm sure there are dozens," she set her glass on the table.

"But?"

"But there's one in particular that I've always wanted to do." She admitted guiltily, wearing bashful smile. 

The Doctor, copying her actions, set his glass next to hers and shifted closer. "And that is...?"

She considered her options for a moment, then focused her eyes on anything but him. "Well, I...I've never been kissed under mistletoe before. It sounds silly, but-"

She was stopped abruptly as the Doctor took ahold of her hand and pulled her off the couch. 

"Doctor, what-"

He put a finger to his lips, scanning her flat for a moment for what he needed. "Now it's my turn. I may not know all your traditions, but I'm all too familiar with this one."

With that, he snatched a decoration from Clara's kitchen table (which, very conveniently, happened to be mistletoe), then ran to the entryway of the living room to hang the festive greenery. It dangled from the Christmas lights Clara had used to decorate the flat, and she grinned at his cleverness.

When he was all through, he stepped up to Clara, bowing slightly and offering his hand out to her. A dainty smile and she accepted his offering. Walking backwards, the Doctor took her hands in each of his as he led her to the doorway. The soft glow of the Christmas lights illuminated the mistletoe and he stopped, guiding her closer to his body.

"Clara Oswald, the one and only Clara Oswald, honestly never been kissed under the mistletoe?"

She rolled her eyes playfully, arms resting against his chest. "Cross my heart. Always dreamed of it, too, ever since I was a girl."

"Well, I suppose I'll just have to make that dream come true."

Clara laughed, head falling as she cringed. "Doctor, you're being cheesy again. Just kiss me already?"

The Doctor smiled down at her, then gazed up at the mistletoe,  
Clara following suit. "Anything for you, Darling."

When his arm wound around her waist she was still fixed on the mistletoe, and her eyes widened slightly when he bent down for a sweet kiss. 

His lips claimed hers and soon her eyelids fluttered shut, Clara's hands finding purchase on the lapels of his velvet coat. His lips parted and his tongue swept across hers, arms around her waist securing her to him as he dipped her lower, a better angle. What started sweet and tender quickly became the Doctor snogging the life out of Clara- not that she minded. 

Her heart still pounded in her ears when he finally broke the kiss, and suddenly she was aware that he was watching her expectantly. Did he say something?

"Wha..."

"I asked if that was anything like you'd imagined," the Doctor repeated, still holding her in his arms.

She grinned, breathing still heavy. "If I'd known you kissed like that, I would have covered my flat in mistletoe from top to bottom."

The Doctor smirked proudly, planting a last kiss on her lips because it was Christmas Eve, and he couldn't resist. And there was still mistletoe above them, and he wasn't about to break another tradition. 

He danced with her then, serenaded by the carols sounding softly from the radio. They swayed together, and as he cradled her to his chest, the Doctor found there was no place he'd rather be. They rocked to the melody of the festive music for what seemed like eternity, and after a slow dance the clock struck twelve.

"Merry Christmas, Doctor," Clara murmured against his chest, sighing contently. For the first time ever, Christmas so far had been perfect. The Doctor smiled and placed a kiss on her head, lingering before he nuzzled against her. He knew then that with her, he was the luckiest man in the universe. 

"Merry Christmas, Clara Oswald."


End file.
